Valentine's Plans
by kateandroger
Summary: Part 6 of the K&R installment. We finally start getting to see some of the other couples! Romance is obviously in the air today..


[MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAA guess what day it is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHA]

February 14th 1964 Morning

"Я люблю тебя мой милый змея."

"Sweet little snake? Aren't you mixing up languages?" asked Kate, amused.

"How so?"

"That's a German expression, am I correct?"

"Ah yes, you are correct. But you're still my sweet little snake, and I love you," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her, swaying.

"What brought on all of this?"

He kissed her forehead and let her go. "Check the calendar."

There, circled in red, was the 14th.

".. Valentine's day."

"Mmhmm.. yes."

He whipped something out from behind his back.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Roses. How _cliché_, but romantic!" She brought them up to her nose and inhaled the sweet, fresh scent.

He beckoned for her to come see something.

"More?" she asked, surprised.

She was met with a mirror. "**Woah**," she said, almost crashing into it. "You gave me a mirror?" Her face looked very, very confused.

"Look at the bottom."

"You are beautiful."

"For when I'm gone," he explained. "You'll be reminded everyday how beautiful you are- and how much you mean to me."

"That's, that's _really_ sweet Roger. But you don't have to spend so much-"

"Shh.." said Roger, putting one finger up to her lips. "Don't worry about anything."

He then presented her with a small golden box. Kate was about to protest, but he reminded her not to worry. In it, contained a small golden locket containing his picture and a small mirror, which was mostly covered up with a red heart.

She opened it up and smiled. Roger's picture captured him well. He was sort of standing around, but he looked relaxed and at ease, like he was laughing. His hair was tousled, which made him look younger. "Who took this picture?"

"Jasper," he laughed.

He pulled something else out.

"Stop giving me gifts! You'll run out of ideas by next year!" she giggled. "k&r," she read from the watch's face.

"Kate and Roger," interrupted Anderson. "I know, it seems silly-"

"It's perfect. k&r," she repeated. It sounded melodic. "k&r." Her mouth turned up in a smile. Anderson looked pleased with himself. "Anything else?" she sighed.

"Nothing else- except to have fun."

[Just as a note, you can sort of infer what Richard will be doing today, if you caught the mention from the previous story. I'll add a bit on the others later.]

"Not an expensive restaurant, I hope?"

"Nope, just a quiet dinner here in my flat- but dinner is far off." He cocked his head and smiled. "What do **you **want to do?"

"See my.. friends. **OH MY GOSH ANDERSON!** I HAVE A FLIGHT TO LONDON AND I _DID NOT_ CANCEL. WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"About 7AM."

"The plane takes off in half an hour! That means I have 15 minutes to spare!" she opened up her blue Pan Am bag and pulled out her uniform. She began frantically trying to make her hair presentable, tugging at it with a brush. Then she slipped on her garter and skirt under her nightgown. She took her nightgown off and put on her blouse and buttoned up her jacket. Finally, she put on the signature blue Pan Am hat. Anderson straightened it for her.

"Phew," she sighed. "I think that was a personal record!

Let's go!" called out Kate.

"I don't recall ever buying a ticket.."

"Nonsense, I'll slip you into first class!" Then she hurried out the door, zipping her bag as she went. "Taxi!"

Anderson stood there for a moment, and then dashed after her, barely climbing into the taxi as it drove off.

"I'll give you extra if you get there within 5 minutes," said Kate to the driver.

They sped up.

* * *

*At the plane*

"Excuse me, pardon me.." Kate ran through the crowds. Two minutes. She crashed into a man. "Sorry!" she called out. "Wait, wait!" yelled Kate to Ted, who was currently about to shut the plane door.

"Woah, that was close," remarked Ted. He then began to shut the door. Kate popped back up beside him.

"Don't shut that door!"

"Why?"

Just then, Anderson came to the door, breathing harder by the teeniest bit [he's a trained spy, so he keeps in shape]. He patted Kate on the shoulder with a sigh and went to go inform the girls of his first class stowaway [stowaway can be used as a verb; right?].

Kate just looked at Ted.

"Who was that?"

"My boyfriend."

"Ah." He raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips, and finally shut the door. He then walked on over to the cockpit, where he took his seat as First Officer.

Kate took one step forward.

"Hi Kate!"

"AHHH!" shrieked Kate, in surprise.

"Oops- sorry to surprise you like that, Kate," apologized Laura. "So your boyfriend's staying in first class? We'll be sure to give him untainted food."

"Why should the food.. ever be tainted?"

"Well, ever since you decided to take a leave that one day, Maggie started devising a game in which she adds small amounts of alcohol in the passenger's food to see which one becomes drunk first."

"Interesting.." Kate walked on over to the flight deck [is that the right name? Where the stewardesses prepare food and such?] where Maggie was talking to Colette.

"Tell Kate!"

"No, no, she has her own things to do," waved away Colette.

"Tell me what?" asked Kate, who just popped up.

"Colette found her brother [with Dean] on the flight to Paris!"

"Really, how?"

"Well," started Colette. "Thanks to the diligent work of Omar's staff, I not only had the name and phone number of the orphanage Georges and I stayed at, but a contact person as well."

"Georges."

"That is his name," answered Colette. "They told me a large group of orphans from my time ended up in Paris at a boarding school, and gave me a phone number. I inquired at the school, and Georges had not only gone there, but remained in constant contact with them, being a generous donor. They gave me a home address and I found him! We had a tearful, but wonderful reunion." She grinned happily.

"Colette, I'm so happy for you! You found your brother! You have family."

"He has a wife and son, too. I am an aunt."

"An aunt."

"An aunt!" repeated Colette happily. They both took one look at each other, and ran towards each other, hugging and jumping up and down in glee.

[ s/7881635/1/Colettes_Search ß Link of the fan fiction in which I sort of stole from to re-tell how Colette found her brother in France.]

"Okay, we are ready for take-off, please fasten your seat belts," came the pilots voice from the intercom above their heads.

"Are you sneaking Dean on this time?" asked Maggie.

"Actually, yes," replied Colette. "It is strange that he isn't here yet. The plane is about to takeoff."

Just then, they heard a frantic knock from the front door. Maggie and Colette exchanged a look.

"I'll get it," said Kate. Colette went over to greet Dean as he came in.

"Hello girls," greeted Dean. "Hi Colette," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll just be sitting in first class." He smiled and went over to his seat.

"I'll go bring him some coffee," said Colette to Kate.

"Good idea, I think I'll go get Roger some tea." Kate smiled.

"Good morning folks, after a brief _delay _we are finally ready for take-off."

"English tea?" asked Laura.

"Um-yes."

"Here," said Laura, handing her a piping hot cup, which was on a tray of course, complete with a small vase of fresh flowers, a spoon, and some sugar and milk.

"Thanks a bunch, Laura."

"No problem!"

Kate was about to go walk off when Laura called out. "Wait! It's Valentine's day!" Laura switched the cloth on the bottom of the tray to a red one. "There. It's perfect." Kate just kind of raised her eyebrows at her, staring at the tray. She gave a look as if to say, "How did you get a hold of a red cloth?" Laura, in turn, looked at her, and gave her a playful shove, saying "Go." Kate just shook her head, and strode on over to Anderson's seat.

"Hello Dean," greeted Kate. "I see you've met my boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah, great guy. Apparently he's flown his fair share of planes!" said Dean, fascinated [and in admiration].

"Yes, I've heard." She smiled and handed Anderson his tea, but not before mixing just the right amount of milk into it, adding just a dash of white sugar.

"You know how I like my tea," he said, surprised.

"I do," she replied, cocking her head, as if to suggest that he dare say; that it was unusual for her to know how he liked his tea.

"English tea."

"No coffee for the Britons, am I correct?"

"At least not for the traditional ones." He picked up his tea and took a few sips. "Ah. Nice and hot, not cold, or warm."

"Just the way Britons like it."

"Just the way we do." He picked up his cup and held it up, as if he were proposing a toast. "Good stuff, tea is," he said to no one in particular.

Kate smiled and walked away.

"So, Maggie, what are your Valentine's day plans?" asked Laura.

"Nothing, actually. I think I'll just hit up a few London bars. And you, Laura?" asked Maggie.

"Nothing for me, either. Maybe I'll go with you! Colette, do you want to come?"

"Oh no, I think Dean has something planned by the way he smiled at me."

"So it's just us two," said Laura thoughtfully.

"What about Kate?" inquired Maggie.

"Did you see her with her boyfriend? Did you even notice the new watch she was trying to cover up with her uniform? It was part _gold._"

Maggie sighed. "So it is just you and me, Laura."

* * *

*End of Flight*

"Say- What are you doing today, Laura?" asked Ted, a bit nervously.

"Going to bars with Maggie," she said, laughing.

"Well, um," he took his hat off and twisted it.

"Ted Vanderway [Vandeerway?], First Officer, is nervous!"

"Well- yes I wanted to say, well would you like to spend Valentine's day with me?"

"Didn't you tell me you were re-engaged to Amanda?" said Laura, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, that's just the point! The engagement is over! **Kaput.** Turns out she faked her pregnancy. I went to her doctor and he said he never tested her. So, I really, really, want to- be with you. I mean at least on Valentine's day, that is."

"Well then, sure. I don't feel in a bar-going mood today."

"Greeaatt," said Maggie, pulling on her coat and walking out of the door.

"Sorry!" called out Laura. She smiled at Ted. "Where to?"

*Meanwhile*

"Colette!"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to spend Valentine's day with me?" He took a deep breath and began his apology. "I don't know how you'll be able to forgive me…because I can't even forgive me. I love you with all my heart and I don't know how I could have messed something up that was going so great…but I managed to. I don't expect you to look at me the same. I don't expect you to stay. So I'll tell you my feelings and what I have to say. Colette, you're the one for me. I knew it the second I first laid eyes on you, my heart did, maybe my brain didn't. I knew I would fall for you but I never thought I'd fall this hard. You're perfect to me. You have a smile that lightens up my day. you know how to put a smile on my face just by saying "good morning". I'm crazy in my love for you. I hope that somehow, someday, you'll be able to forgive me. I never would have thought this would have happened. I love you too much that I should have stopped it from Happening. Blinded by Bridget's coming back- my first real love, is no excuse…but it really messed me up…I don't care who hears this, I don't care how hard you'll judge me. I'm going to make things right again. If you walk away from me I understand but I hope you understand that i'll be spending the rest of my life trying to get you back. You're the only girl I care for. I'm going to prove to you that I'm the one for you. I love you…please don't leave me."

[Stolen from . Sorry, sexyeyesstarin, I know it was a heartfelt cry to your lost loved one, but I stole it for a fan-fiction. DEEPLY sorry. If you wish to press lawsuits, let it be known that I have only a life savings of about $130, as my little brother did away with the rest. Please don't take my house. I don't do well in jail either. Okay, okay, maybe I shouldn't have made such jokes like those, but come on! No lawsuits please though. I genuinely mean that.]

Colette started tearing up. She grabbed a chair for support as she started letting out sobs.

"Please don't cry, you're too pretty to waste a smile."

After a quiet moment, when her tears sputtered to a stop, Colette quietly spoke. "Everybody deserves a second chance, Dean."

"Even those who don't deserve one?"

"How do you know that you don't?"

Colette brought her lips to his, and slowly brought them away.

Dean looked like his heart had been dead for a long time, and it had just been revived by a miracle. Perhaps it was a miracle. Somehow, he had been given a second chance by a force on earth. Maybe even a heavenly force. And he was determined not to let it slip through his fingers again.

"So, is that a yes?"

"It is a yes."

"So- um, I'll meet you- I mean pick you up, at 7."

"It's a date."

[Ah, love is in the air. I'll come around to Laura and Ted when I figure out where they go, and the same for Colette and Dean, although 7PM is a little ways off right now.]

* * *

*Shopping*

[Sorry! I decided that they all should go shopping, since I have something hilarious in mind. Laura and Ted are going out at 6PM. Or something.]

"Kate!"

"What is it Laura?"

"I found the perfect thing for you!" Laura held up a T-Shirt.

[Tee that says, "I (heart) British boys"]

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not a teenager anymore, Laura!" protested Kate.

"But the shirt speaks the truth," called out Maggie, who was holding a few bags in her arms, walking around to look for something to buy. "Didn't you say he was British?"

"Um- yes, but-"

"It's only a few pounds, Kate!"

"It would be cute," remarked Colette.

"Oh not you too, Colette."

Colette smiled.

"What Colette and Maggie said! It's cute, affordable, and it's speaks the truth! It's **_perfect_**."

"Okay, let's say I were to buy it. When would I wear it? Like I said, not a teenager anymore!"

"Around the house. It's cute!"

Kate stared at the shirt. What _was _the harm in buying it anyway? The heart on it even had a cute little British flag printed in it! Even though she would have preferred the word "men" instead of "boys". Sighing, she plucked it out of Laura's hands and bought it. She held it up along with the receipt. "Satisfied, Laura?"

"Yes!" she nodded furiously.

Kate just sighed again. Her eyes drifted towards Maggie. "What have _you _bought, Maggie?"

"Just some things.. like costume jewelry and a new dress. I don't have any beaus waiting to give me- gold watches," she ended mischievously.

"Ah-" Kate hastily pulled her sleeve over the watch.

"Too late, everyone has already noticed it," informed Colette.

"What else _did _he give you?" asked Maggie curiously. Laura seemed to want to know too, as she brought her eyes away from the peach colored dress she was holding.

"A mirror that says 'you are beautiful'," started Kate.

"Ooh.." said Maggie and Laura, exchanging looks.

Kate waited on them.

"Oh- continue," said Maggie.

"A locket with his picture, and of course, the watch," she finished.

"May I see the locket?" asked Laura. "-but it's okay if you don't show it to me," she added hastily. "I-we- want to respect your privacy." Laura looked sincere.

"Ah, well, there's no harm. Just don't keep it, aright?" Kate unclasped the necklace and handed it over to Laura, which in turn handed it to Maggie and Colette.

"It is a very nice picture," remarked Colette. "I think the locket shows that he really cares for you."

"It's beautiful," said Laura honestly. "I wish Ted would give me something like this!"

"The whole thing is gold!" called out Maggie in surprise, handing it to Kate. "And very, very, chic."

"Thank you everyone, really. Laura, Ted really likes you, we all can see it. You too, Colette, I heard you played hooky with Dean for some flying lessons?" winked Kate.

Colette returned a friendly smile and Kate continued. "As for you, Maggie-"

"I don't believe in fairy tales; it's OK Kate, you don't need to give me some lovey dovey reassurance. I'm not tied down!"

"Okay then," said Kate, raising her eyebrows and re-clasping the locket. She kissed it once, as if it were the actual Anderson. She did this unknowingly, though.

"Oh!" exclaimed Colette.

"What?" asked everyone in unison.

"Wait. Is that Roger- with a RING in his hand?!" squealed Laura.

"Oh my gosh, it is!" shrieked everyone [but Kate, who was just standing there in shock].

Kate ran out of the doors.

"I was expecting to propose somewhere more," he gestured with his hand, "romantic. But I wanted to surprise you- and have the support of your friends!"

"I-I don't know what to-to say!"

He got on his knees. "This was my mothers." [The ring he was holding.] He pulled out his left hand. "I just picked this one up from an antique's shop, though," gesturing at his left hand. He held his mother's ring out to Kate. "It's a simple yes, or a no." He then quickly added, "I'd understand if you would rather say no, though." He looked at her, a small glimmer of hope shining in his eyes. But as Kate's answer was became more and more prolonged, the glimmer died, becoming smaller and smaller. As he was about to give up, and stand up again, Kate let out a gleeful [and rather long],"Yes!" and he stood up, slipping the ring shakily onto her finger, happy as a man could ever be in his life. He put his hands round her hips, pulling her closer in for a long and passionate kiss.

"I think I'm crying," sobbed Laura, full of happiness for her sister.

Colette wiped a few tears from her eyes, putting a hand to her mouth, and Maggie just rolled hers [eyes].

"This was a perfect Valentine's day," continued Laura, still sobbing. "They're so perfect."

"Who would've thought Kate would've gotten married first?" asked Maggie. Suddenly, her eyes bugged out. "What about Pan Am? She's going to get married!"

"We don't have to tell them yet, I mean she's only engaged!" protested Laura. "I'm sure she would love at least a few more flights!"

Colette and Laura stared at Maggie, waiting for a response. "Oh, alright! I won't tell."

"Thanks Maggie!" said Laura gratefully, hugging her by the neck.

"You're welcome," she sighed, prying Laura's hands off of her neck.

Outside of the shop, there were Londoners and tourists alike, taking pictures and smiling at the scene before them. An elderly couple was reminded of their young days, and they smiled also. "I love you," said Roger. "And will always love you." He took her hand and held it tightly. "I'll always protect you." He brought her hand up and kissed it. "I swear to it on my life."

Kate's eyes were streaming with tears of pure joy and happiness. Anderson wiped them away, and held her in his arms, his eyes glimmering with something new. Glimmering with love, contentment, and of course, tears. For a short moment, he thought of the consequences of marrying Kate. What he would face back at MI6. What she would face. But he let go of his fears, because in his arms was a ginger-haired angel who was all his.

[I'm crying. CRYYYINNNGGGGG. I didn't even know, myself, that this would happen. I just had an idea of Colette being distracted by something, probably a dress, or maybe even Dean outside of the shop, but instead it was THIIISSSS.]

After a long period of time, Kate turned her head towards the shop, where her girlfriends were [still] crying, and in Maggie's case, just a bit surprised and in wonder.

"Ahh! She sees us!" shouted Maggie. "Duck!" [Sorry if I have my characters duck and hide a lot, I find it amusing, even though Maggie would probably never do anything like that.]

"Why?" asked Laura, puzzled.

"Intimate moments. Private intimate moments," emphasized Maggie. "Quick, this clothes rack!"

"Ah-" was Colette's reply as she was being shoved behind a tall clothes rack.

Kate just had to smile at them. They were so- just **_them_**. Maggie always did the unexpected and strange. Colette and Laura usually complied, but with confusion and bafflement [why is confusement not an English word? The French were smart for making it a word in their language]. Roger noticed her looking at them, and he ushered her to go see them. She protested, but was eventually persuaded to go in [but still a bit unwillingly].

"It's okay!"called out Kate, walking into the shop, as the bells tinkled. "You can come out from behind that clothes rack, Maggie! And Laura! And Colette!"

They emerged, Maggie last. Kate just waved out her hand happily [showing off the ring].

"It's beautiful," murmured Colette.

"We're so happy for you!" cried out Laura, throwing her arms around her older sister.

Maggie smiled and hugged Kate too. Colette opened her arms for a hug also.

As Kate and the others were caught up on recent events, Roger motioned to Kate that he would be leaving. She nodded, knowing that they would be meeting up at the hotel later. He took out a cigarette and lit it up, walking away, his face pained and lined with worry.

* * *

*6PM*

"Bye, everyone! Ted's taking me to dinner!"

"Bye Laura!"

"We'll see you later!"

"Have fun!"

* * *

*At Laura's Date*

As they were chewing their food, Laura brought up Kate's new engagement.

"You should have seen it!" she crowed. "It was romantic, and tear-jerking. He just stood in front of the shop holding a ring," her eyes were misting over, just thinking about it- "and Kate rushed out, really surprised, and he vowed to protect her and everything, and people were taking pictures and smiling at them on the streets! Then she came back in and showed us her ring. It was silver and had a beautiful teeny diamond that almost resembled a flower the way it was arranged on the ring! And only earlier this morning, she got a golden locket with his picture.." she rambled on.

"Darn him. Darn it. Darn it all!"

"Darn what all, Ted?"

"He can afford gold lockets and fancy rings- by himself! My parents don't even support my relationship with you, even if they are a bit mortified by Amanda's lying to them. So if I want to buy fancy jewelry, it comes out of my Pan Am paycheck. Which isn't actually that much, you know."

"Wait.. you want to buy me fancy jewelry?"

"I like you, Laura."

"I like you too, Ted."

She planted a quick kiss on his lips, and as he sat with his mouth open, she laughed.

* * *

*Colette's Date*

"Hello, Dean."

"Hi there Colette." He held her seat out for her.

"Like a true gentleman," she teased as she sat down.

"So, what have you been up to lately? I mean today. Before you got here."

"I went shopping with Kate, Laura, and Maggie. C'était merveilleux. It was wonderful."

"What made it so- wonderful?"

"Kate's boyfriend came and proposed to her in front of the shop. It was very romantic. They are deeply in love, anyone can see that." She smiled. "What have you done?"

"I was just wandering around. Like a lost tourist," he chuckled. "Well, I'm happy for Kate. Pan Am will miss her."

"Ah- you don't plan to tell them immediately, do you?"

"Wouldn't Kate tell them when we touch down in New York?"

Colette shook her head. "Doesn't it seem reasonable for her to want to stay for a few more flights?"

Dean understood and nodded. "It does seem pretty reasonable."

They continued to chat amiably throughout the night, and when their date was over, he took her back to the hotel and handed her a rectangular box, wrapped with a ribbon. "Good night," he said, picking her hand up and kissing it as he left. Colette stood still for a moment, and untied the ribbon. Inside was a note saying, "Happy Valentine's Day, Colette. You're the best thing that's happened to me, and I'll try not to mess us up any more than we already are. You're probably not ready to be in love again, so I'll try not to push you. –Love Dean." Underneath the note was a pair of sapphire emerald earrings, and a matching necklace. The necklace held a heart charm. She went to a mirror, and tried them on. She beamed.

* * *

*Everyone's Goings-On at the Hotel*

[I assume everyone on the Pan Am flight crew stays in the same hotel, so forgive me if I made a few errors here and there. Dean dropped her off- and left – because he wanted to go.. hang out with Ted. And drink a few beers. Talk about their gals. Yeah, that's it.]

Kate and Anderson [excuse my interchangeable usage of his first and last name; using 'Roger' makes something sound less formal, or even more formal. I'm just so used to saying 'Anderson'] did, in fact, meet up at the hotel, and later slept in the same room. [Basing off of that one episode in which they visit some sunny country and Laura and Maggie party, sometimes they sleep in separate rooms. Maggie's and Colette's things were not in Laura's room. Laura and Kate actually shared a room though; and in Russia they all shared the same room. Thus, my inference is unsound, but I don't care. Maybe Laura decided to give Kate some space and slept on a small couch in Maggie's room. Idk.]

Ted and Dean eventually returned back to the hotel and got a good night's rest. Ted though, pondered the situation with Laura for a few moments before falling asleep. Same with Dean, but like he said, he was trying to give her some space. Which also meant not thinking about her too much.

Laura got excited by the free chocolates on her pillow, the complimentary bath products, and the really neat dressing area. [In which she tried on her purchases from the afternoon; she bought a few soft colored dresses, and a cute camera holder to wear around her neck.]

Colette fell asleep smiling, wearing the jewelry.

Maggie got a bit drunk, but still managed to push off men who were _even more _drunk than she was [the aggressive types]. She was bought a few drinks, danced a lot, and later found her way to the hotel, upon which she crashed onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

_~End of Kate&Roger- Valentine's Day. Up Next: Kate&Roger – London (Since everyone went to sleep, I'll have to start the next morning, and next morning isn't really Valentine's Day. __Even though I did a lot of the New Year's story __**after **__New Year's…__)~_


End file.
